A date or not?
by laurenfan
Summary: Lorelai asks Luke out for a hang out night.. but will it just be hanging out? read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Luke was in his diner dealing with a middle aged man who had been in there for well over an hour. The man was getting on his last nerve and Luke wasn't going to have it. He kept sending back plate after plate claiming that it didn't taste right or that it didn't taste like it did in L.A

"Are we in L.A" Luke asked clearly frustrated… knowing the answer.

"No sir"

"Are you some kind of disguised food critic sent from the big city looking to bust my ass on something stupid?

"uh no"

"then quit your complaining or get the hell out of my diner!" His voice raised as he towered over the man who was sitting at a table near the window.

"fine I'll just leave… and don't think I will ever come here again.. The service here sucks" The man stormed out of the diner , slamming the door behind him… startling everyone in the diner.

Ding The bell rang above the door to the diner as a customer came in. Without even turning around to see who it was Luke yelled.

"I will be with you in a moment, and if you cant wait or feel like criticizing my food, then I suggest you turn right around and walk out that door or I will be forced to through your ass out, and trust me either way its fine by me."

"well good morning mister grumpy gills" came the familiar voice of none other than Lorelai Gilmore.

" Oh Lorelai sorry I didn't realize it was you.. Its just this guy had been in here a little while ago and he was criticizing my food and sending it back…" Lorelai cut him off.

"was he a food critic or something?

"No! just some loser." His voice still loud.

"Well geez it was just a question you don't have to bite my head off.. I havent done anything.. I've just been sitting here.. Looking pretty , waiting for my coffee."

"im just having a bad day that's all. Nothing out of the ordinary"

"Yea I get that too. Hey I have an idea" Her voice chipper and excited.

"No"

" I didn't even say what it is yet"

"Yes but anything concerning you and your ideas is always safest to say 'no'" He teased her because he knew she would tell him anyways.

"Well just hear me out."

Luke sighed and stopped what he was doing to hear her knowing that's what she wanted "fine go ahead"

She smiled and began to speak " okay like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, thank you very much!" She shot him a ' Im adorable how could you resist' grin. "How about we go to a club or something? Somewhere fun, where we can just have a few drinks, talk, c'mon what do you say?

"well.." He knew what the answer was going to be.. He just didn't want to answer to fast.. Plus his heart was racing , he didn't know if this was a date.. Or just a hang out session two friends getting together having a good time. But a bar.. Did she have to say a bar? Bars are where things happened.. Things he would want to happen.. But not sure if she would even want to.. And was she even thinking like he was? " yea sure I guess a couple of drinks would be nice"

Lorelai clasped her hands together, excitedly and reached her hand out to pat his arm .. Pulling back quickly, feeling the rush she got just by a little touch. "Good .. Great, it will be fun" slightly nervous. She didn't know if he felt it too.. Of course he did.

Breaking the silence.. "nothing to rowdy, I know how you can get"

With a big smile Lorelai could help but tease him. " So I guess a strip club is out of the question?"

Luke acting like he was seriously thinking about it.. Raised an eyebrow and shot her a staring look, with a big grin plastered across his face.

Lorelai's mouth dropped. "Luke I was kidding"

" Relax, I don't need a stripper, plus I'm all out of two dollar bills."

Shaking her head slightly. "okay I will act like I never heard that. So how does Saturday night sound?"

"I guess I could have Caesar close up"

"yea just change the pies in the morning" remembering he ate out of the pie plates when he closes up.

Luke being completely oblivious had a strange look on his face. "what are you talking about?"

"Never mind, pick me up at eight." Grabbing her purse and the to go cup of coffee and bolting out the door before Luke got the chance to answer her. She knew he wouldn't say no.

Softly speaking to himself. " A night with Lorelai.. Hmm could be fun." 


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday Night at 7:10 Luke was ready to go but he found himself to be extremely nervous. He couldn't find anything to distract himself but sat on the couch.. Staring at the clock watching it tick by very , very slowly.

"why am I so nervous it isn't like this is a date. We're two friends going out for a few drinks, keeping each other company" Luke thought out loud. All he could think about was 'this is my chance, tonight may be the only time I can get past my nerve and just tell her how I feel. I have to try and make a good , but different impression.' "Shit I have to change"

: Lorelai's House:

Lorelai sat on her bed in her bedroom staring at her now half empty closet wondering what had happened to all her 'sexy' clothes.

"what the hell , where did it all go" Picking up the house phone that was thrown on her bed, she dialed a familiar number.

"hey mom" Rory picked up after the second ring, knowing it was her mother from her caller ID.

"Hun did you take all of mommy's clothes?" Rummaging through what was left of the clothes in her closet.

"what? No why?"

Lorelai tripped over a pile of clothes she had thrown in the corner and let out a groan and kicked the closet door. "Because I have nothing to wear and Luke will be here in like 30 minutes.. And I am gross and already running behind schedule." Ranting of course.

Rory was smiling over the phone.. 'finally' she though. "Luke is coming over?"

"Well yea.. To pick me up" She was feeling a little embarrassed for being nervous in the first place, and now being able to find any clothes to impress Luke. She knew he would like anything she wore, but she didn't know what.

"and why is Luke coming to pick you up?" Rory already knew why from the way her mother was acting she just wanted to make her squirm.

"Umm.. We're uh.. Going to hang out" She was trying her best to make a cover story fast , so Rory wouldn't think this was a date.. But honestly she was trying to convince herself of that.

"Uh huh sure, okay then why don't you have anything to wear?'

Clearly frustrated her voice raised slightly "Because you stole all my clothes."

"Mom stop, calm down. I don't not take any of your clothes. You're just nervous"

"Why would I be nervous.. This isn't a date. Did you take any of my clothes?"

"No I didn't take any, plus the type of clothes you want don't fit me"

"What are you trying to say? That I'm fat.?"

"Mom you know that's not what I meant, its just your tops don't fit me like they fit you. Your boobs are bigger than mine"

"Thank you , so what should I wear then"  
"Well where are you going? It depends on the type of place, you don't want to clash with the décor."

"I was thinking somewhere simple. Probably a bar , something like that."

"Okay then you should wear that really cute but completely irresistible pink sequence top that you got when you came shopping with me last Thursday, and your dark blue hip hugger jeans. Its simple and sexy, all in one." Rory knew that how her mother dressed had an affect on Luke, its was obvious. The town knew it just by the look on his face when she would walk out of the diner everyday, he couldn't help but stare.

"oh wow that's perfect. Thanks kid."

"well you taught me everything I know"

"I have to get ready he will be here soon and I need to change, plus you need to get back to your work, I didn't pay that money for you to go to Yale and talk on the phone."

"What? You're not paying for Yale , Grandma and Grandpa are"

"Yea I know but what's theirs is mine"

"Uh huh, have fun on your date! bye mom"

"Its not a date!" Lorelai yelled through the phone as Rory hung up. Rory went back to her studying, she was happy they were finally doing this. 


	3. Chapter 3

8:02 and Luke was ringing the doorbell, two minutes past the time Lorelai had told him to pick her up. He knew she probably wouldn't be ready so he tried to be a little late, but he was to excited about going on a 'date' with Lorelai.

" Coming" She yelled as she came down the stairs trying to put on her heels. She tripped twice but caught herself both times. "Stairs then shoes, stairs then shoes". opening the door she liked what she saw, whom she saw. "hey"

"Wow Lorelai you look beautiful" He told her as he was scanning her from head to toe, paying 'noticeable' attention to her low cut, well fitted blouse.

"Thanks, you look good too" She noticed where his eyes went and couldn't help but blush and smile 'oh yea, he's good'.

"So you ready to go, I thought we could take my truck?"

"yea sure, just let me get my purse."

After Lorelai had grabbed her things, they were walking to Luke's truck, they both felt a bit uncomfortable not knowing what the other was thinking,

"So uh, where we going?" Luke asked breaking the silence.

"it's a surprise, you will see when we get there! Oh that reminds me, let me drive your truck."

"it's a stick shift. You cant drive a stick."

So immature. "Dirty"

"aw geez" Luke acted annoying but we all know he loves it.

"well you walked right into that one" Getting into the drivers seat.

"I knew it, right as the words were coming out of my mouth, are you sure you can handle it" Referring her driving to his truck.

"It will be a piece of cake, you can just talk me through driving your stick…….shift" 

Luke giving Lorelai that ' will you please stop' look, only making her laugh. "Fine"

"Woo hoo, alright lets go, this is going to be so fun Luke don't you think."

Sarcastically knowing it will. "the greatest"

"its will trust me, the best night you will have in a while"

:oh ho dun dun dun.: sorry so short.. School starting… boo! 


	4. Chapter 4

Luke and Lorelai are driving in comfortable silence down the highway. Luke is driving because Lorelai couldn't get it out of her driveway without nearly taking down the mailbox.

"Luke, I'm sorry I almost crashed your truck, I swear the mailbox moved." Lorelai said trying to back herself up.

"Oh yea I saw that. How could you not!" 

"I cant drive your stick shift, sorry. I guess I will just have to stick to the automatic." Raising and eyebrow and letting out a small laugh.

"This is going to be a long night" Sarcastically , but he hoped that it would. So far he was having fun, the mailbox just gave him an excuse to never let her drive his truck again…ever!

"It will go by so fast and you will be wishing it had just started, hmm.. Are we there yet?" Acting like she was six years old.

"What? Lorelai you're supposed to be telling me if we are there yet."

"Whoa Luke, chill out. I was kidding."

"Well are we close?"

"Yea sure" She knew that she was bugging Luke but she loved to. She knew he wouldn't get mad. She just wanted to know how far she could push him.

Luke pretending for once he could actually get angry with her, acting as though he was frustrated. "Lorelai!"

Laughing. "Yes we are close, its just about a mile or so up ahead." a few seconds past. "its called Cheers by the way.

"Ooh goody" Luke said sounding less than thrilled. "one of those"

"It will be fun, I promise."

Lorelai stared at the window occasionally glancing over to Luke, turning her attention away every time he looker her way. She felt like a teenager again, crushing over a boy.

As they were pulling into the parking lot, they found a spot up close. Luke had hurried to get out of the truck and to the passenger side door, opening the door and helping her out.

"Oh , uh thanks, you know you don't have to do that."

"Well I wanted to, and your welcome"

Walking through up the sidewalk their hands kept brushing against one another's.. five, six, seven times a brush. Luke felt the rush caused by one touch, Lorelai felt it, she knew he was feeling something by the way every time they touched he looked her way. The eighth touch Lorelai slipped her hand into Luke's. Holding on to his hand slightly, Luke rubbed his thumb against her hand , causing a shiver to escape her. It was obvious to him, and all he could do was smile, knowing she was feeling the same he was.

When they were in the bar, they walked around looking for a table and taking in all the commotion. "look at this place, its great." Lorelai said as they sat at a table close to the bar. Still holding his hand.

"I'll say"

"Hey, do you want a drink?"

"I'll get it, what would you like?"

"Okay , vodka martini dry please."

Luke walked over to the bar and ordered their drinks, martini and a beer. There were two guys sitting on the stools at the bar, talking 'guy talk', "look at her" One of the guys said pointing to Lorelai who noticed them starring and turned her head. "yea I'd tap that" The other guys said, "Man she is totally out of your league, plus a women like that wouldn't be single" "So, has a taken women ever stopped me? Watch me work." The guy got up and started walking towards Lorelai. Luke had heard the whole conversation and stopped him before he got a chance to go over to the table.

"Hey buddy, she's with me." Luke told the man.

"So."

"So, she's with me, its means she isn't going for you."

The guy laughed and continued to walk over to Lorelai. "hey , you here alone" The guys ego was huge. She wasn't going for it.

"Actually no, I'm not, sorry"

The guy sat down next to her. "so what do you say we get out of here."

"Your serious? I just told you I'm not here alone, I came with someone, See he's right here." Lorelai grabbed luke's hand and pulled him close. "This is my, uh, this is Luke."

"You guys aren't together, you're just friends, your single, and I'm too much for you to handle. All you need is some time with me, I can fix that baby."

"Hey man!" Luke shouted, he was starting to get angry. He hated the way this guy was talking to her. "She's not going for you, she's with me, not just friends. We're dating, pretty serious."

"Whatever, this shits boring." The guy said and returned to his bar stool with his buddy.

"I'm sorry, I just told him that so he wouldn't mess with you, it was no big deal" Luke was trying to apologize for something he didn't need to.

Lorelai turned so that she was facing Luke, stilling holding his hand with hers. "Thank you." with that Lorelai stood up on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on Luke's lips. Luke still in shock , was frozen. He couldn't believe she was kissing him. Lorelai Gilmore was kissing him. He never thought this day would come. After the initial shock had subsided Luke returned the kiss. It was short, but so sweet. Lorelai was the first to pull away.

"is that my drink?" Asking about the martini sitting on the table.

"uh, your drink? Um oh yea that's yours." Babbling, he still couldn't believe what just happened.

"Good" She sat down and took a sip of her drink, and laughed when she saw Luke still standing. "hey you gonna join me, or are you just going to stand there?

"sorry" Luke sat down and downed half his beer in one setting.

"Look at them people dancing, they're having so much fun"

"well if you call that dancing." Luke starred at the people on the dance floor, he didn't know what he was looking at. There was grinding, and touching, a lot of touching.

"Aw they're just having fun, buy me some more drinks, and I can probably guarantee that I will be one of those people out there, dancing just like that, maybe make it look a little more dirty."

"Wow I cant picture you dancing like that" He was a little surprised and oh so curious.

"Well I wont be alone." She shot him a smile saying 'you'll be out there too'

"Oh no, no way, I am not going to do that."

Lorelai laughed and put on a huge smile. "Mkay we'll see"

"Yea we will" 


	5. Authors Note

'Sorry' 'sorry' and one more 'sorry' i havent updated in a few days... i have school...and well the next one should be a little dramatic... yea it may not be long, i have it all written out all that needs done doing is to type and post it... i would really love some more reviews..now c'mon 2731 hits and 24 reviews... whats up with that? Review please! keeps me going! 


	6. Chapter 6

Luke and Lorelai sat at their table talking, drinking, and just having a good time. The date was going so much better than either had expected. Not that either of them were expecting it to go bad.. it just seemed too 'perfect'.

"so Luke, what have you been up to lately? anything new that I don't know about?" Lorelai asked while taking a sip of her martini.

"You see me everyday, I do the same thing, run my diner. If anything were new you would have heard it already. Babette and Patty would make sure of it."

Smiling " I know all that, I mean don't you ever just go out? Besides what we're doing now. You know, to get away from everything. Some 'Luke alone time'.

"I already have 'Luke alone time' I live by myself, every night. It's just me."

"C'mon Luke you know what I mean"

"I know, I don't do much, I go to a small restaurant about two or three times a week and that's about it. I don't have time to do other things."

"Of course you have time to do things, I have time to do things." A waitress came by and gave them both fresh drinks. They forgot how many they had had already but they were having a good time. It was nice.

"Yeah well your job is different than mine. It's not as difficult, you don't have to be there all the time. You can go and just drink the coffee. To me that's really not 'working'. Once Luke had finished talking, he thought about what he just said and how that probably sounded to Lorelai. He didn't mean for it to bash her, or making her feel bad about her job. It to him was just an observation.

"I don't just drink the coffee, I do a lot around there, you don't know what you're talking about. That inn wouldn't be running as well as it is now if I wasn't there." Lorelai stated, clearly becoming upset, and angry. She thought he was her friend.

"Lorelai, I am so sorry I didn't mean for it to come out that way." Luke was trying to make it better, after seeing the look on her face. It hurt him, and knew it hurt her. He didn't think he would ever be the one to hurt her.

"And how did you mean it Luke? Since I don't own the place I cant possibly work as hard as you do? Is that it?"

"No, not at all, I just meant that you have an easier job than me. You don't have to be there all the time and that's a big part of why my job is different than yours. you have other employees to work and do things that you don't have to. They are there to pick of any slack."

All she could do was give Luke a look of 'I can't believe you are saying this to me' " What! Luke, Slack. I do what I need to do and what I am told to do. I am above most of them. I am their boss. They are paid to work, and to pick of any "slack"" Using air quotes " No one ever complains about how I do my work, until now apparently."

"Lore..." Luke started but was quickly cut off by Lorelai

"I'm going to the restroom, I don't want to talk to you right now." She was obviously upset that Luke, Luke the man who was always there for her, the Luke who comforted her, the Luke who told her she could accomplish things, the man she just kissed, was telling her she didn't do her work good enough. He was talking down to her and she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't look at him. She didn't want him to see her cry.

Luke, not being one to leave her hurt tried to talk to her. "Lorelai, wait I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You misunderstood" but she didn't turn around. She just kept on walking in the direction of the restroom. Not once looking back. Thinking to himself 'this was a night that was supposed to be unforgettable, now all I want to do is forget what just happened' "damn it"

(A/N) Sorry it took me so long to update.. and I know that this is short, and I'm sorry. School! Reviews are appreciated. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Lorelai, wait I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You misunderstood" but she didn't turn around. She just kept on walking in the direction of the restroom. Not once looking back. Thinking to himself 'this was a night that was supposed to be unforgettable, now all I want to do is forget what just happened' "damn it"

Lorelai stood in the bathroom, against the wall wiping away the tears Luke had caused. She didn't think she could take anymore of her "best friend" talking down to her like he was. Friends don't do that. She thought about how she could get out of the bar without him seeing, but yet she wouldn't do that to him. Abandoned him. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Rory's number.

"Hello?" Rory answered after three rings. She was busy on a article on the paper so she didn't look at who was calling. Not that if she had she wouldn't have answered it.

"..Hey" Her voice was shaky, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Mom, what's wrong? are you okay?"

But Lorelai didn't answer.

"Mom talk to me please. I thought you were going out tonight with Luke."

".. How could he talk to me like that? I thought we were friends, maybe more" Sniffling. "He just sat there telling me I don't do my job good enough and that he wouldn't really call what I did 'work. I thought I was the reason the inn was running so well."

Rory didn't understand what her mother was talking about. She couldn't think of anyone who would talk to her mom that way. "Mom, who? who said this to you?

Lorelai slid down the wall, holding her face in her hands. She sat on the floor letting her tears fall freely. She still kept Rory on the phone, choking back her tears. When she spoke just above a whisper. "Luke"

"What? Luke said that? I don't understand, Luke wouldn't say that. He couldn't he likes you too much. Luke wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt you."

"He may not have wanting to, but he did. You should have heard him Rory, it was awful. Nothing like when he yells at Kirk or even Taylor. This was different." She kept wiping away the tears. She didn't know if she could make them stop.

"Oh mom, I'm sorry. What did you do after he told you all that?"

" I got up and went to the bathroom. Been here ever since."

"Did he try to talk to you. I mean come after you?"

"Yeah he followed me all the way to the door claiming I misunderstood him , but I didn't listen I just shut the door and sat here for a while and called you."

"How long have you been in the bathroom mom?"

"I don't know." Looking at her cell phone. "About 45 minutes. He probably left. We did take his truck."

"Mom he wouldn't leave you there, that's not Luke."

Lorelai noticed that a napkin slipped under the door. "Huh, someone just slipped a piece of paper, or a napkin under the door."

Rory being Rory hoping that her mom and Luke would make up, got really excited. "Read it, read it. Its probably from Luke, read it."

"Fine." She walked over to the door and picked up the piece of paper and started to read it.

"Out loud."

"Okay I will. It says, Lorelai, please come out, I feel horrible. The look on your face when you left is killing me. I didn't mean to hurt you. Will you give me another chance? Please." She noticed when Luke signed it, he started to right love but crossed it out. "signed Luke" She didn't want to tell Rory he almost signed it love Luke, She wished he hadn't had crossed it out. 


End file.
